


First Time

by fenris_stanton_theirin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, fluff sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenris_stanton_theirin/pseuds/fenris_stanton_theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian runs out after their first time, Quynn's first time ever, Quynn thinks over what happened and what went wrong. (I'm bad at summaries it isn't as sad as it sounds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything I've written, so go easy on me!

Quynn was not good at handling situations like these. Dorian told him that he loved him, that he would never hurt him. It was so easy to fall in love with him. That smile that warmed him to the core, those eyes that beckoned to him, the warm rumble of his voice when they would shamelessly flirt. Everything about Dorian was so..perfect. That’s what made this hard. Why would someone like Dorian like someone like him? Love, even?? It confused him to no end.  
His friends warned him about Dorian. Cassandra always said he was just trying to get into his pants, Varric said he did it for a power rush. Quynn didn’t believe them. He still doesn’t. Dorian was so sweet, so kind and loving. So..why had he left?  
He had finally built up the nerve to invite Dorian over. They had been alone before, but there was usually a high chance of someone walking in to disrupt anything that happened. Now, they were completely alone. It was awkward at first, to say the least. They both were quiet for a while, unsure of how to start up any conversation. After a while, they had fallen into conversation about random things: books, movies, anything that interested them. They had slowly started to move closer to each other while they talked. Fingers brushed, knees bumped, and Quynn’s heart started beating faster in his chest. Dorian was looking at him with those gorgeous eyes full of heat and desire.  
Dorian had been the one to make the first move. While Quynn was going on about some band he listened to, trying his hardest not to give away that he kept sneaking looks at Dorian’s lips as he spoke, Dorian brought his hand up to his cheek before leaning into silence him with a warm kiss to his lips. It felt perfect. Dorian was only moving softly, as if he was leading him into being comfortable. Quynn absolutely melted against him as he kissed back, easily falling into his pace. He was his first. Dorian was the first man, the first person in fact, to ever touch him. Dorian whispered so many sweet things into his ear while they made love. “Amatus.” “You’re so beautiful, my love.” “So good.” Thinking about his words sent a shiver up his spine even now.   
The words were so sweet, so loving. Dorian found every spot that drove him wild, using them to his advantage. He could feel the dark hickeys and love bites that littered his neck, his hips, and his thighs. These feeling should make him happy, should let him remember how his long time crush had finally reciprocated his feelings, but it only brought tears to his eyes and a heavy weight in his chest. After they made love, the happiest moment in Quynn’s life, Dorian had gotten up, got dressed, and said he had something he needed to do. He pressed a kiss to Quynn’s pale forehead, brushed his deep blonde hair back softly, and whispered “So beautiful.” Before walking out. That was that.   
He tried to text Dorian, call him, do something to get his attention. Nothing. He never got an answer. He sat in his room, head in his hands, as he finally let the tears fall. He felt so used, so disgusting. His first time, the one time he will always remember, was tainted. How could he believe Dorian would actually like him more than just wanting to fuck him? Of course that’s what he wanted. Dorian had a reputation for sleeping around, but Quynn had hoped he was different. He let a soft sob out as his shoulders shook. He only looked up when he heard the door creak open. He must have fallen asleep because there was no way Dorian was coming to his side, wrapping his arm around him, and asking “What’s wrong, amatus?”   
Quynn shook his head. “You left. Why did you leave?” He was met with a soft sigh, while gentle fingers wiped away the tears on his cheeks. “I was afraid. No one has ever wanted me to stay before.”   
“I wanted you to.” He looked at Dorian with strong green eyes, trying to make him understand.   
Dorian looked at him with those beautiful eyes again, just a hint of a smile on his lips. “I know now. I never wanted to leave.” He rested their foreheads together, making Quynn close his eyes as he felt his breath start to pick up again slightly. “Forgive me.”  
Quynn leaned in, pressing a gentle, hesitant kiss to his lips. Dorian smiled softly against his lips as he returned it. “Of course you’re forgiven, love.”


End file.
